


Made to Shine Under Southern Stars

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear, tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Background Ivan Provorov/Oskar Lindblom, Brief Travis Konecny/Oskar Lindblom, First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Outlaw!Travis Konecny, Prostitute!Oskar Lindblom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: "I'll be the outlaw, bounty on my head;You be my shelter, a safe place to rest."





	Made to Shine Under Southern Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYM8uBWILK7ZPyiIY6rEVlUwixsjlRHOr). 
> 
> Please see end notes for tag explanation

Travis gnaws on the toothpick tucked in his cheek, trying to keep his expression neutral. Doc Briere has a hell of a poker face and Sheriff Giroux is damn good himself. It’s all shot to hell when the doors to the bar swing open, and a pretty young thing comes walking in. He goes right up to the bar itself, leaning on it to chat with the barkeep who pours him a glass. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Giroux grumbles, snapping Travis’ attention back to the table. “The mayor'll shoot you and then I'll have to bury your sorry ass and arrest the mayor."

"Aw, but Claude, look at 'im. He's like those angels they put in fancy churches." 

"When the hell's the last time you were in a church, Konecny?" Claude puts down a card, eyebrow cocked. "I let you get away with a lot of shit in this town, but I'm serious about that one. His daddy’s got deep pockets and lots of connections; I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if he decided you were a problem."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Still, Travis can't help but watch the boy in his periphery, the shy smiles he exchanges with the barkeeper and the way he brushes bright red when Robert flirts with him. He decides then and there he’s at least going to get a kiss from the boy before he leaves town again. 

Lawson rolls his eyes when Travis asks if he knows the mayor’s son later that evening, answering him with a little sigh. “Nolan. Quiet kid. Works at the stable even if his father hates it; thinks it’s beneath them. Don’t get us run out of town for a piece of ass, alright? Go see Oskar if you’re hard up.”

Travis gives him a shove, but Lawson - who’s both heavier and taller - hardly budges. Still, going to visit Oskar isn’t a bad idea. He has a little extra cash from their last gig and it’d be easier to play the long game with Nolan if he’s taken the edge off. Leaving Lawson at their room in the boarding house, he heads down the moonlit boardwalk toward the saloon. Someone’s plinking sporadically at the piano, and Ivan, the barkeep, gives Travis his customary warning look before going back to work. 

Oskar’s in his element, perched on one of the tall bar stools and playing coy with the man leaning into his space. He lights up when he catches Travis’ eye, offering a quick word to the man he’s chatting to before sliding off his stool and meeting Travis at the foot of the stairs. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come see me before you left. Ivan said you had your eye on the mayor’s pretty son,” Oskar teases as they head upstairs, following the hall down to Oskar’s room. 

“You know you’ll always be my favorite,” Travis croons back, laughing when Oskar shoves him unceremoniously down to the bed. Oskar tugs off Travis’ boots but leaves him to get out of the rest of his clothes alone while he playfully toys with the buttons on the soft blouse he’s wearing. His teeth are sunk into his full bottom lip as he smiles at Travis, long fingers slowly undressing himself, baring all of his pale skin to the low lamplight. 

Oskar climbs onto the bed, straddling Travis’ hips. He’s got a fading love bite on one collarbone and a faint bruise on his ribs that makes Travis frown when he spots it. “Don’t worry about it,” Oskar chides, grabbing Travis’ hands and bringing them to his waist. “Robert bit off a bit more than he could chew a couple weeks ago. I’m fine.” He leans down and presses his lips to Travis’, mouth hot and eager. Travis lets it go, knowing he can always ask Ivan later, just to make sure. 

For now, he delights in Oskar’s soft skin under his hands, the warm heft of his cock resting between them as they kiss. Oskar hadn’t been his first, but he had been the first partner to really take Travis to task about being a better lover, about treating his partners right, and Travis has had a soft spot for him ever since. 

Instead of going for one of the bottles of oil Travis knows he keeps in his bureau, Oskar rises up to line Travis up with his hole. He’s wet and a little open already, either from his fingers or another man’s cock, and he sinks down onto Travis slow. There’s a pretty flush rising in his cheeks, and his nipples draw into tight buds on his chest that Travis can’t resist touching. He thumbs at them first, easy circles until Oskar is seated; then he pinches a little just to feel Oskar clench around him at the spark of pleasure-pain. 

Oskar rides him slow to start, running his hands over Travis’ chest and belly. Some passes are light, just the touch of his fingertips, while others have enough of a bite of nail to make Travis groan. He finds himself more impatient than he thought he’d be, bucking up to try to coax Oskar to go a little faster until Oskar slaps at his chest. 

“Someone’s eager. C’mon.” He pulls up and off Travis’ cock, leaving him mourning the loss of tight heat for a moment until Oskar spreads himself out on his back, legs parted for Travis to fit in between. Travis does feel a bit selfish as he slides back in fast and sets up a quick pace. He tries to make up for it by kissing Oskar’s throat and using his teeth to tease at the tender spots he knows Oskar loves. 

They get loud, the bed creaking and headboard thudding against the wall. Oskar has been unashamed of the noises he makes for as long as Travis has known him, and now is no different. He gets demanding when he gets close, shoving a hand between them to stroke his own cock as he orders Travis to go harder, to tilt his hips just so. Travis gives him everything he asks for, biting his lip as he groan when his orgasm hits. He can feel Oskar come and the flutter of his body around Travis’ cock is so good it nearly hurts. 

Pulling out gently, Travis lets himself fall to the bed at Oskar’s side, both of them panting into the quiet. Travis makes a protesting noise when Oskar wipes his messy hand on Travis’ belly, but he’s unrepentant, cuddling into Travis’ side not a moment later, heedless of the mess. They take a little time together to just bask before Oskar is stretching and sitting up. 

“Let me clean you up?” Travis asks, but Oskar shakes his head, shooting him a sly grin. 

“Got a gentleman downstairs who likes knowing someone else has had me first. But thank you.” Oskar pecks him on the lips before they crawl out of bed, dressing in comfortable silence and heading back downstairs. 

Travis laughs to himself when Oskar boldly goes to crawl into the lap of Gudas, a burly man who runs the mercantile and bakery. His cheeks flush when Oskar whispers into his ear, and Oskar shoots Travis a grin right before he’s carried back upstairs. 

* * *

Nolan’s walking home from the stables when someone’s steps fall into line with his. He startles a bit, to find Travis, one of the local outlaws, shooting him a smirk and carrying one of Radko’s small, delicate cakes in his hand. 

"Something sweet for someone sweet?" he offers, cheesy but sincere all at once.

Nolan's cheeks pink up right on cue, and he accepts the cake from Travis with a shy smile. It's nice, even by his family's standards. "Thank you..."

He's nervous around Travis, but he knows that the sheriff keeps a close eye on him, and that they have an arrangement that protects the townspeople from Travis' shenanigans. Still, Nolan's father wouldn't be pleased to see him talking with someone like Travis, so Nolan ducks between buildings. "We could share?" he offers, making sure they’re tucked out of sight.

Travis spent enough on the little treat that he should at least taste it, but he’s turning Nolan down as soon as he’s done talking. "It's all for you, darlin'." Nolan's blush deepens while he carefully splits the cake in half.

"You should at least try it." Travis is already shaking his head. Instead, he plucks a piece from Nolan’s hand and holds it to his lips, encouraging him to take a bite.

Nolan takes the offered bite carefully, daring to lick the crumbs from Travis' fingers as well.

Nolan's cheeks are so warm, looking down at Travis with a shy look on his face. He's probably overstepping here, but while Travis is dangerous or what have you, he's handsome, and something about him draws Nolan in.

Nolan stumbles a little when Travis takes a step toward him, but there's already a building at his back in the narrow alley so he can’t go too far. Travis smells like sweat and leather, and Nolan’s heart races when he moves even closer.

He's not _ scared _, that's not what this is. It's...excitement, maybe a little bit of nervousness. He thinks Travis might kiss him and Nolan's not opposed to it.

"I'd like something else sweet," Travis murmurs, and when Nolan doesn't protest, he presses their mouths together. Where Nolan's last - and only - kiss had been fumbling, quick, Travis obviously knows what he's doing and he takes what he wants from Nolan’s mouth.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Travis whispers as he pulls away, thumbing at Nolan’s soft bottom lip before pressing one more kiss to his cheek.

Nolan mumbles something along the lines of thanks back at Travis, watching him step back with a pleased smile on his face. He’s left there in the alley with the rest of the cake and kiss-wet lips. He finishes the cake before he gets home so his father won't see, but he still daydreams of Travis with his skilled mouth and bright eyes. Sitting in his room, reading a book and occasionally touching his lips, Nolan thinks about how Travis kissed him, pressed up against the side of the boarding house. He wonders if Travis wants to kiss him again, if he wants more and Nolan knows his father would kill him for even thinking about sleeping with a man like Travis.

Still, Nolan can’t help but hope to see him again. Travis leaves town with his man, Lawson, and Nolan starts getting evaluating looks from Ivan when he hangs around the bar a bit more than usual. 

"Just be careful," Ivan finally says quietly, reaching out to hold Nolan's hand. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Nolan smiles, gently squeezing Ivan's hand. "I'm always careful. I can handle Travis, no problem."

Ivan gives him a pat and goes to pour a drink for Jakub. If nothing else, Nolan knows that the sheriff keeps a close eye on Travis; he’s more harmless than a lot of folks will admit compared to the stories he’s heard about other outlaws. 

It seems almost like God seeking to prove him wrong when Travis rolls back into town. There’s shouting and Claude is out of his seat in a flash. Doc Briere follows shortly after when someone hollers for him. 

“Stay behind me,” Ivan hisses, tugging Nolan back from the door and keeping himself between Nolan and the street as they walk outside. 

Blood is the first thing Nolan sees. A handful of men are helping carry someone off toward Doc Briere’s office. Left behind is Travis, who looks shell-shocked, hands and clothes stained with even more blood. 

“What happened?” Travis doesn’t respond to Claude, who lets out a growl and grabs him by his shirt, giving him a rough shake. “What the _ hell _ did you do?” 

“Nothin’. We didn’t do anything.” Despite his protest, Claude drags Travis off. Slowly but surely, the rest of the townspeople disperse once the excitement is over. Nolan feels a bit numb, but he walks Lawson and Travis’ horses a bit to help cool them down, unwilling to let the animals suffer. Ivan has water for them when they get back. 

“We’ll bed them down in my stable. I’m guessing they won’t be going anywhere for awhile,” Ivan says softly. 

“Thanks.” They’re both quiet as they lead the horses to the little stable Ivan had built around the side of the bar, and Nolan gets them each a bucket of feed. 

“Don’t get mixed up in whatever he’s gotten himself into.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Nolan.” Ivan takes his wrist, forcing Nolan to look at him. He flinches despite himself and Ivan immediately lets go, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I know you - you’re interested in him; I can’t say I understand why, but I would hate to see you get hurt or killed because of him.” 

“I know. I - you’re a good friend, Ivan. I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

* * *

Nolan’s mucking out the stables when he finds Travis huddled in the back of one of the stalls with an old gelding Mr. Settlemyre keeps just for little kids. He looks at Nolan warily, not saying a word; his face is drawn, dark shadows under his eyes and Nolan immediately feels sorry for him. 

“Mr. Settlemyre knows you’re here?” Travis nods, dropping his eyes down to where his hands are folded on his knees. “How’s um. How’s your friend?” 

“He’ll make it. Barely. If it hadn’t been for Doc Briere-” Travis gets choked up, then, shaking his head instead of going on. 

“What happened?” 

It takes a moment, but Travis looks back up at him eventually. “We were framed. Benn’s crew was running through town, a couple of younger guys. They robbed the bank over in Pittsburgh.” 

Nolan sucks in a breath at that. “So Crosby is after you.” 

Travis sighs, running a hand over his face. "He is. Clau-Sheriff Giroux knows I didn't do it. And since Law got shot, we gotta lay low for a while. You gonna turn me in?"

"Course not, but I would offer you a hideout a little more comfortable than a smelly old horse stall." Nolan quirks an eyebrow, smiling playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Travis chuckles and the grin he gives Nolan turns filthy so quickly that it makes him blush. "That so? What d'you have in mind?"

"Room upstairs at Ivan's. Ain't much, but it's a bed. Or the hayloft, if you really like the barn thing."

"The barkeep'd do that for you, huh?" Travis murmurs, contemplative.

"He's my best friend, and he believes in fair justice. I think he'd help."

Travis visibly weighs the offer for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, I'll take it."

It takes some doing to sneak Travis to the saloon and then upstairs. The room is small, but it's a bed. Ivan gives Travis a stony look that tells them both exactly how much trouble the barkeep will stand before kicking him out. He's down the hall from Robert and Oskar's rooms, a couple of empties in between that mostly hold spare furniture. 

Nolan's leans in the doorway, watching Travis look around the room. "Ivan's gonna let you stay as long as you don't cause a ruckus, and I guess you should stay out of the way of anyone visiting Robert and Oskar so you don't get caught, but you'll get food and there's a tub and outhouse out back."

“Guess I’ll have to be on my best behavior, then.” There’s still worry in Travis’ face, but he tries to shoot Nolan a sly look anyway. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise. Just . . . stay out of sight, alright?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Travis crosses the room, then, and Nolan’s not ready for it when he draws Nolan into a kiss. It leaves him weak-kneed and pink-cheeked. “Promise you’ll visit, sweetheart?” Travis asks softly, thumbing at Nolan’s warm cheek. 

“Of-of course.” He takes his leave, then, heart racing as he hurries home, hoping not to arouse his father’s suspicion.

They manage to make some kind of routine out of it all. He works at the stables, slipping out at lunch time and before he goes home to visit Ivan and Travis at the bar. It’s obvious that Travis is restless, and he only somewhat settles when he has someone to talk to; Oskar and Robert can often be found in his room when they don’t have company to entertain, and they bring him wood to carve and books to read in an attempt to keep him busy. 

Of course, the comfort of having a routine is what makes things fall entirely apart. 

Nolan’s running late, and he stumbles quickly down the stairs into the bar proper, intending to head out the door when he’s grabbed by the wrist and roughly jerked around. His father is in his face before he can even fathom what has happened. 

"Nolan James Patrick, what the hell were you doing up there!?" Stephen's furious, face beet red.

"I-I'm just helping Ivan clean his empty rooms, Papa. He might start renting them out, make a few more d-dollars.” Despite his stuttered words of explanation, Nolan is sure that his father is going to hit him, and he cringes away. Suddenly, there’s another hand on his wrist, peeling his father’s fingers away.

Ivan gently frees Nolan from his father's grip, tucking him back behind him and facing Stephen head on. "I thought it would be a good idea to start building a nest egg. Nolan was kind enough to offer to help," he says, voice tight. “My business does alright, but if I ever intend to marry, I would like to have more security than that to offer a spouse.” 

Nolan recognizes the card Ivan’s playing; it’s no secret that - of the available men in town - Ivan is one of the most well-respected and well-off. His father has made some comments here and there about a match, but hadn’t pushed the issue yet. There are a few long, tense moments, and Nolan can see his father’s eyes dart over to the corner, where Claude is playing cards with a few other men. 

Finally, Stephen takes a step back, darting a sharp look between Ivan and Nolan. "Fine. God help you if I find out either of you are lying to me, especially you, Provorov." He storms out of the saloon, door slamming behind him and leaving a heavy silence behind. 

With a little sigh, Ivan tugs Nolan's arm up so he can look at his wrist; it's red where his father gripped him, might even bruise. "Gonna have to be more careful, Nol," Ivan whispers. For show, he kisses Nolan's wrist, and that seems to ease some of the attention on them. 

“Go on home,” Claude comes over to say. “If he gives you any trouble, you come get me or send someone else, alright?” He claps Nolan on the shoulder and goes back to his game. 

Two days later, Travis is gone. Nolan heads upstairs to Travis' room, finding it empty. Numb, he sits on the bed and that’s where Oskar finds him. He drops his face into his hands to hide his red eyes, but Oskar sits next to him and gently rubs his back. 

"He'll come back. For you," he says gently in his soft, accented voice. "He talks about you always."

Nolan sniffles, wiping his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. "He didn't even tell me he was leaving, though." Nolan leans into Oskar, knowing he's being foolish.

"Men are-" Oskar waves his hand, trying to think of the word, "thoughtless. They do first, think later. You can teach him to be better when he comes home. He's a good learner." The last comes out sly, and Nolan laughs at that, even as his face heats. He knows that Travis has been with Oskar, but he’s found he doesn't begrudge Oskar that; it's his living.

It gets Nolan's mind off his tears a little, Oskar producing a handkerchief for Nolan to dry his eyes. He's still a bit sniffly, but he's got a smile on his face when he speaks. "Travis barely knew me, but he bought me a treat to make me smile. I know he's a good man that's just got mixed up in some trouble."

That makes Oskar laugh. "All men are trouble. Some just less than others. Like the sheriff."

"Giroux has always been good to me. He's stood up to my father before, but Ivan's the one who does that usually."

"Yes. Ivan had his share of trouble, though," Oskar says thoughtfully. He pats Nolan's hand before standing back up. "Travis will come back to you. Be patient. And pray, if you do."

"Thank you, for everything." Nolan doesn't make a habit of getting emotional all over everyone he knows, but it's nice that Oskar was there for him.

He tries to keep his chin up and be patient, he really does, but it isn’t easy. It’s made even harder by his father’s pressuring; he approaches Ivan about courting Nolan not long after their encounter. Ivan looks sorry, the first time he comes to their house and asks Nolan on a walk. Nolan can feel the eyes of the townspeople on them as they stroll arm in arm in the evening light. In a small town like theirs, everyone will know by morning. 

“I will fend him off as long as I can, but Nolan . . . if Travis doesn’t come back -” 

“Then I’ll marry you, if you’ll have me. I - I am sorry. I wish it were different, but I -” 

“Don’t,” Ivan says softly, drawing Nolan into a chaste hug. “I know. But know that I will take the best care of you if it comes to that.” 

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” Nolan admits. That gets him another small squeeze of his hand. 

“You aren’t. I knew what I what I was getting myself into when I defended you against your father; he’d asked me before about my intentions on settling down before. It was only a matter of time before he tried to make a match with us.” 

“You’re too good to me. I could ruin your prospects.” 

Gently, Ivan brushes his fingers along Nolan’s cheek. It’s surprisingly tender, and makes Nolan flush. “A gorgeous man like you, turning me down? I’ll be the talk of county. Besides, everyone assumes that no one else has a claim on my heart already.” 

“Who?” Nolan demands in a whisper, seeing Ivan blush and a helpless smile quirk his lips. “Ivan, do I know him? What if he thinks-” 

“Shh. You do know him. And he knows the truth of our arrangement. He’d hardly begrudge us if worse comes to worst; besides, I’m not certain, yet, that he feels the same. Our situation is . . . complicated.” 

“How so? May I ask?” 

Glancing away, Ivan worries his lip before speaking again. “Most wouldn’t consider someone of his profession fit to be a husband of a successful businessman.” 

“Oh.” Nolan’s confused for a moment before realization hits him. “Oh, Ivan, you mean - Oskar?” He finishes in a whisper, just in case, and he feels his heart ache a little for his friend when he nods. “You should tell him. You know if he doesn’t feel the same, he wouldn’t lead you on.” 

The smile Ivan offers then is just a touch sad. “But then what would I do in my free time if not pine?” 

Ivan leaves him on his doorstep with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Nolan hates how smug his father seems, but at least the gossip running about town now is about he and Ivan whispering to each other like lovers on their daily walk. 

It feels like the days and weeks waiting for Travis never end. He and Ivan continue their courtship, trying to take it slow, but Nolan’s father keeps trying to force things along. They only have so much time, and Nolan knows its running out. He tries to pretend that he isn’t watching the horizon for any sign of Travis’ return, but the sad and pitying looks he gets from Ivan and Oskar tell him that he isn’t successful. 

It’s nearly come to the point that Nolan’s father has demanded that Ivan ask for Nolan’s hand when a telegram comes from Pittsburgh. Claude comes to find Nolan at the stables and the message it contained leaves him trembling. 

"COME GET YOUR OUTLAW," it says, signed S. Crosby.

"Claude, please," Nolan whispers, sitting down shakily. 

"Don't fuss, I've already sent Wayne after him. You'll have Travis back soon." Despite his chiding, Claude gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he leaves the barn.

It's another week before Wayne arrives with Travis and Lawson in tow. They're both roughed up, and this time it's Travis who is injured, his arm in a sling, eye black and lip split but grinning anyway as he slides off his horse. He walks up to Nolan in broad daylight, trademark grin in place. "Hey sweetheart, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" 

Nolan doesn't even hesitate before leaning down to kiss Travis, full of relief at finally having him back after so long. Half the boardwalk gasps, but no one says anything for a moment. Then, there’s a shout and before he can process what’s happening, Nolan’s being ripped away from Travis and spun roughly around. 

He barely registers his father’s face before he’s being slapped hard enough to knock him to the dirt. “You’re a disgrace! I should have known you were lying, you fucking little _ harlot _.” 

Nolan’s face and eyes burn, and he can feel the stinging where his father has surely left a handprint on his face. Travis lunges but Wayne has already grabbed Stephen. Ivan grabs Travis' arm to tug him back. 

"He's been waiting for you long enough, don't make him wait more," he bites out, giving Travis a shake and shoving him towards Nolan.

Travis pulls Nolan up and into his arms while Wayne and Claude drag Stephen off to jail, hollering more abuse at the top of his lungs.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Travis reaches up, cupping the uninjured side of Nolan's face. Nolan nods, tearful, leaning into the touch. “He’s going to pay for that,” Travis promises softly. 

Travis and Ivan put themselves between Nolan and the crowd, shielding him as they guide him into the bar. Oskar comes to usher them up the stairs and into Travis’ old room. He's got cool water with a few chips of ice, giving Travis a cloth to dip in it and press to Nolan's tender cheek.

Nolan flinches at first, but then relaxes into it, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Oskar."

Oskar sits in the straight back chair by the door, watching Nolan and Travis. "I've had to deal with my fair share of bruises."

"I almost had to marry Ivan while you were gone," Nolan whispers as he leans in, resting his forehead against Travis'.

"Guess I'm gonna have to quit wanderin', huh?" Travis murmurs. “Can’t have your old man hurting you or trying to take you away from me.” 

“Marry me, Travis? Please. I don’t want anyone else.” It’s bold, and Nolan can see the surprise on Travis’ face, but then Travis is leaning in to kiss him soft and sweet. 

“Yeah, darlin’. Of course I’ll marry you.”

* * *

On the weight of Claude and Ivan's word, Travis gets a job as a ranch hand; it's not much, but it's enough to keep them fed. Ivan's good enough to let them keep a room, moving them into a slightly larger one with a bigger bed. It's a bit scandalous until the preacher finally agrees to marry them on the church steps. Travis doesn't have a ring, but they're married, and that's what matters. They've got a little room, and Travis has honest work. It's not the lap of luxury, but it's good enough for them.

Of course, rumors run rampant throughout the town - especially since everyone had been lead to believe that Nolan’s heart belonged to Ivan - but Ivan kills most of them himself, admitting that he knew that Nolan loved Travis. He eventually takes Nolan’s advice and confesses his feelings to Oskar, and Nolan can’t help but smile to himself every time he sees them with their heads bent together, their cheeks pink when they get caught. At night, Nolan says prayers for them as well as himself and Travis; their relationship won’t be any easier or more well-accepted by the town than his own. 

Nolan lives for the nights Travis is home. Often, he has to stay out on the ranch, minding sheep and cattle. It’s not lonely, per se; Nolan still has his job in the stables and the company of Robert, Oskar, and Ivan, nevermind the bar patrons. 

Regardless, it’s nice to be wrapped up in Travis’ arms, pressed close together as they sleep. He’d been shy and nervous about sharing a bed with his husband, at first. In an abstract way, Nolan knew there were certain husbandly duties that would likely be expected of him, and he’d never seen a naked man before Travis stripped down in front of him. All Travis had done so far, though, was kiss him and spoon up tightly behind Nolan, solid and warm against his back. 

Sure that it will come up at some point, Nolan swallows his anxiety and goes to Oskar for help. He nearly bolts as soon as he’s knocked on Oskar’s door, but then it’s swinging open and Oskar is looking at him curiously. 

"Nolan, this is a surprise . . . I don't believe this is a business call, though, hm? Come in.” He shuts the door behind them, turning the key to lock it. “What’s the matter?”

"I - I had wondered if. . . you would tell me about being bedded." Nolan cringes as soon as he says it but Oskar just laughs softly and takes his hand, drawing him further into the room. He gestures for Nolan to sit in his extra chair, settling primly in the one across from it.

"You have a good husband in Travis, dear. He'll be gentle with you, especially since you're a virgin. I made sure he knows how to treat someone as sweet as you.” Oskar says it simply, not cruel or crude and Nolan nods, but his nerves aren’t quite soothed by them.

"I've just never . . . I don't know what to expect, exactly." Nolan's heard some things in the bar, read a few in the couple of raunchy novels he managed to sneak, but that's all. He knows Travis will be inside him, but he's not sure how that could possibly ever feel good.

"Travis will have to open you up with his fingers, and it's strange at first, but it will start feeling good." Oskar pats Nolan's hand, a small smile on his face. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

That makes Nolan's face flame worse, if it's even possible. "Just- just my-" 

"Not between your cheeks?" Oskar asks gently, and Nolan shakes his head. "You can try by yourself at first. Just touch, so it's not so strange. Here." He gets up and pulls a little bottle from his dresser, pressing it into Nolan's palm. "This will help. Your husband should provide for you, but it never hurts to have your own."

Nolan's face is on fire, clutching the little bottle of oil in his hand. This isn't really what he expected when he went to ask Oskar for help, but he is a professional. "Thank you."

"Any time. And if he isn't nice to you, come find me."

Taking Oskar at his word, Nolan tries it when Travis away for a couple of days helping move cattle. His hand shakes, and he feels sure he's going to be caught at any moment as he slides a hand down between his legs. He lets out a gasp when he touches his hole, oil slick fingers slipping over his rim.

Oskar is right; it is strange, oddly sensitive and almost good as Nolan keeps petting his fingers in little circles. He presses down once, just to see, but the spark that shoots up his spine is too close to pain for his liking. Still, he comes with a breathy sound, face buried in the sheets and thinking of Travis.

Nolan thinks he could come to like that quite a lot. He's still not sure about having anything inside of him, his own fingers not doing much for him, but he keeps telling himself that maybe it will be different when Travis does it.

He thinks of it the next time they're in bed together and Travis is kissing him. He can feel Travis' interest through their sleep clothes, and he's sure Travis has noticed his own. Feeling a little bold, Nolan spreads his legs and Travis settles between them, stretching up to kiss Nolan hungrily. 

"What do you want, sweetheart? I want to make you feel good."

"T-touch me?" Nolan whispers shyly. He's grateful for the dark, so Travis can't see the blush that blooms in his cheeks as soon as he speaks.

Travis slips a hand under Nolan's night shirt, a hand brushing over his dick. "Like that, darlin'?"

Nolan gasps loud into the dark. Gently, Travis strokes him, kissing next to Nolan's mouth as he whines and pants. “God, sweetheart. I always knew you’d sound so pretty.” 

Travis rucks Nolan's sleep shirt up further to avoid having to wash it. Rough fingers run over the tender skin of Nolan’s sides and hips before Travis takes him back in hand, working him skillfully. If he could think, Nolan might be embarrassed by the mewls escaping him, but the pleasure is overwhelming. Soon enough, his body is throbbing, spilling his seed over Travis’ fingers and his own stomach. 

Wiping his hand on the sheet, Travis swipes what he can from Nolan's belly to clean him up for now. He nuzzles Nolan's cheek and kisses him sweetly. "Did you like that, kitten?"

Nolan nods, unable to speak quite yet. He snuggles closer to Travis, delighting in the kisses.

Considering how good that was, Nolan can't even imagine how it will feel when Travis puts his fingers in him.

"Do you - can I touch you?" Nolan's not ready to ask what Travis wants, in case Travis wants to fuck him. He's not sure he's ready just yet, but he's close. He would like to touch Travis' cock first, feel his husband come and figure out some of what he likes before they go that far.

"Of course, sweetheart." Travis kisses Nolan again, guiding Nolan's hand down between his legs. He makes an appreciative hum when Nolan's fingers close around him. Travis guides Nolan gently, showing him how to grip and stroke, coaxing him to cup his balls and roll them carefully in his palm.

"You're doing so good, darlin'." He has to encourage Nolan to hold him tighter, go faster. "Just like that, baby, I'm so close. Just a little more, okay?'

"O-okay." Nolan bites his lip while he tightens his grip just a little, stroking faster when Travis asks.

With a soft moan, Travis presses a messy, desperate kiss to Nolan's mouth. "Gonna come, sweetheart."

It makes Nolan gasp out loud when he feels Travis cock twitch, hot wetness landing on his belly and smearing his fingers. Nolan's a mess, stomach covered in a mix of his and Travis' come, hand sticky. He can feel Travis panting against his jaw, lips brushing against his skin.

"Was that good?" he asks quietly, and Travis smiles against his cheek. 

"So good, darlin'. Hold still, I'll get something to clean you up."

Pushing the covers back, Travis gingerly climbs out of bed. He can't see much in the dark, so he lights a lamp and grabs one of the rags they use to wash with, wetting it in the basin.

The low light hits Nolan, spread out on the bed with his shirt rucked up over his hips, post orgasm loose and covered in come. He wants to cover himself when he realizes Travis is staring, but then his husband groans softly. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. I can't believe you're all mine."

Nolan definitely wants to hide then, but he doesn't want to make the mess worse, so he holds still and lets Travis wash his hand and belly. 

"Don't be shy, Nolan. I'm your husband. It's okay," Travis murmurs, leaning in to kiss him once more. He discards the rag and puts the lamp out, crawling back into bed. Nolan snuggles right up to him, sleep shirt put back to rights under the covers. Travis is warm and solid, and it doesn't take long for Nolan to fall asleep curled against him, feeling content in a way he can't express.

Bit by bit, Nolan gets braver about initiation sex. It’s all good, Travis patiently teaching him what to do and helping Nolan explore what he likes. Of course, Nolan gets teased within an inch of his life when Travis gets a little too frisky and leaves a love bite on his neck.

Ivan gives Nolan an encouraging smile while Robert and Oskar chirp him. "Aw, little Nolan's all grown up with a husband now. Got himself the marks to prove it." Nolan’s not quite bold enough to return the favor when he sees Ivan with a love bite of his own, but Oskar still smirks at him knowingly. 

It's when Travis is home on a long weekend that Nolan decides he's ready to try for more. Travis has been so gentle, stopping when Nolan feels overwhelmed that he trusts him with this. They'd gone as far as Travis slotting his cock between Nolan's thighs, a mimicry of fucking that left Nolan positively trembly and limp.

Travis cups Nolan's face after he shyly asks if Travis wants more, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Are you sure, baby?"

"Yeah. I want to try." He'd set out the bottle of oil Oskar had given him and had made sure to clean himself well, wanting to do whatever he could to make it better.

Travis smiles softly, kissing Nolan again before climbing between his thighs. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make you feel good."

Carefully, Travis strips them of their night clothes, keeping the covers over them as much as he can; they’ve learned Nolan feels a lot less shy when they’re covered. Settling in, Travis kisses Nolan slow, petting at his sides, down to his thighs and back up. Nolan relaxes easily under Travis' soft touches, losing himself in the kisses. Travis' thumb grazes over Nolan's nipple and it surprises a moan out of him.

"Yeah?" Travis whispers, thumbing over it again. Nolan didn't know his nipples were sensitive like that; it makes him blush to have Travis play with them, but he tends to them with his fingers and lips. He’s surprised by how hard he gets by Travis sucking on his nipples, a hand sliding into Travis' hair. He whines when Travis finally pulls away, missing the feeling immediately.

"You really like that, huh?" Nolan nods in response, knowing Travis can just see him in the low light of the lamp they'd left on the table. "Gonna treat you so good, sweetheart.”

Nolan's cheeks are always so, so pink, and Travis kissed each one before he kisses Nolan's lips again. "You are good to me, Trav."

That makes Travis flush, a feat Nolan doesn't accomplish often. "I'm glad to hear that. Wanna be a good husband for you, you deserve it."

Nolan smiles softly, cupping Travis' face, a mirror of how they usually are. "I love you so much."

Travis ducks his head, uncharacteristically shy in the moment. "I love you, too, darlin’."

Nolan brushes his thumb over Travis' cheekbone, just watching his face with a fond smile.

With a sigh, Nolan relaxes into it when Travis dips down to kiss him more. His chest is deliciously tender, cock hard between them and he can feel every inch of Travis' interest pressed against him. Nolan makes a startled little noise when Travis hikes his legs up, pulling them around Travis' waist; it's a suggestive position that lines their bodies up just so. Travis can grind up against Nolan like this, their cocks rubbing against each other and the friction makes Nolan whine.

"I'm gonna get you ready now, sweetheart, okay?" Travis pecks Nolan's cheek, clearly waiting for his go ahead before doing anything more.

Nolan nods, meeting Travis' eyes. "Okay." He still wants this, the tendrils of nerves less prominent than they were even a few minutes ago.

The bottle of oil Oskar had gifted Nolan is within easy reach, and Travis leans over to snag it. He drips some on his fingers, warming it between them before petting them just under Nolan's balls and down to his hole.

Nolan makes a soft, involuntary sound; Travis's fingers feel different than his own, but in a good way. His touches are light, circling Nolan's hole while he kisses Nolan's knee.His hole flutters at Travis' touch, but he does is best not to clench up.

"Always so good for me, darlin'."

Travis doesn't warn him before edging a fingertip in, pausing to let Nolan adjust. Nolan takes it well, gasping just a little as he reaches for Travis. "Easy, sweet thing. You alright?"

Nolan nods, grabbing onto Travis' shoulder. "Uh huh. Just feels . . . different. Don't you stop, though."

With slow motions, Travis eases his finger in and out of Nolan, adding a little more oil to make sure he doesn't hurt him. Just about the time Nolan thinks it feels pretty okay, Travis asks him if he thinks he can take another.

"Yeah, I think so." Nolan knows Travis is trying so hard to be careful, but the stretch is still a bit of a surprise. He sucks in a surprised breath and Travis stills immediately. "Nolan?" 

"I'm okay. Just - full." It aches some but Nolan knows that Travis' cock is thicker and longer than a couple of fingers. He takes a moment to breathe in and out slow, coaxing his body to relax.

Travis pets Nolan's thigh while he waits, helping him relax bit by bit. "Tell me how you feel, baby."

"Okay. Y-you can move." Nolan's nervous, but the gentle press of Travis' fingers inward isn't bad at all. Strange, maybe, but not bad. He lets himself just feel, enjoying the little touches and kisses Travis keeps sprinkling over whatever skin he can reach as he stretches Nolan open. Nolan looks up at the ceiling, taking in deep, even breaths while Travis works. The kisses and pets are nice, taking his mind off the feeling of being stretched open.

“I think that’s about as ready as you’re going to get,” Travis finally says, voice soft. “You sure you still wanna?” 

“I’m sure.” Nolan’s still hard against his own belly, feeling loose and relaxed. 

Carefully, Travis draws his fingers out and drizzles a thin line of oil on his cock. Nolan lifts his head enough to watch Travis slick himself up, hearing him hiss between his teeth.

"Let me know if you need to stop, sweetheart." Travis leans over to kiss Nolan as he lines up, pulling back to watch his face as he pushes in carefully.

Nolan's mouth drops open, eyes closing as sensation sweeps over him. It's an incredible kind of torture for them both, Travis edging inside Nolan slowly. He stops here and there when Nolan gasps or clenches suddenly, rubbing at his thighs and belly, even reaching up to pet his cock so the pleasure can help him take it.

Nolan feels like he might explode when Travis finally bottoms out. He's never been so full, feeling like he can't even take a deep breath.

"Nolan? You okay?" Travis asks. All Nolan can manage is a whimper, and Travis freezes. "Sweetheart, are you hurting?"

Nolan quickly shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath. "No. No, it's so good." It feels like he could shake apart right here and Travis isn't even moving yet. 

Travis lets out a relieved little breath and coaxes one of Nolan's legs up around his waist. "I'm gonna move now, okay? Let me know if you don't like it."

Nolan nods, head back against his pillow. He's got his hands curled into the sheets, only to let go and slap one over his mouth when Travis starts to move, trying to muffle his noises as they tear up his throat. A hand nudges his aside, Travis’ lips pressing against his to muffle his whines and moans. 

“God, baby,” Travis pulls back briefly to pant. “Wish we had our own place so I could hear all your pretty sounds.” Then his mouth is right back against Nolan’s, their mouths sliding against each other as they move. 

Nolan winds up clinging to Travis, overwhelmed and yet so, so needy. His fingers dig into Travis's shoulders and the bed creaks with the motion of Travis' hips, blending with Nolan's whining and Travis' soft groans. Nolan didn't think it could be this good; Travis is hot and hard inside him, sending sparks of pleasure up Nolan's spine.

"Baby, you sound so good, feel so good. You liking that?" Travis pants, punctuating his words with kisses. 

Nolan nods helplessly; he can't think about anything except the way Travis feels inside of him and the waves of pleasure traveling down his spine that seem to gather in his gut.

"Please?" he gasps, feeling so close. He doesn't know what he wants from Travis; more or harder or deeper, but Travis slides a hand down to stroke his cock and Nolan gives a little sob. Travis kisses him deeply, brushing his thumb over the head of Nolan's cock with each upstroke. He swallows all of Nolan's whines, shifting his hips just a little to get deeper inside Nolan.

"Let it go, sweetheart; I know you wanna."

Nolan makes an almost pained sound when his orgasm finally hits, body seeming to lock up with how tight he clenches around Travis, coming all over his stomach. Travis almost can't move because Nolan goes so tight. He's barely moving, just little hitching thrusts.

Hazily, Nolan looks up at him, using his legs to coax Travis to move again. Travis tries for a slightly gentler but deeper thrust, continuing to move when Nolan doesn't protest. He whines a little in discomfort toward the end, but Travis doesn't last much longer so he doesn’t ask him to stop. Travis comes deep inside Nolan, muffling his groans against Nolan's shoulder. He goes still, and the only sound in the room now is their panted breath. 

Travis drops a few light kisses to Nolan's shoulder and neck, gathering himself enough to sit back up. "Okay, darlin'?"

Nolan just makes an incoherent but encouraging noise, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed now," Travis murmurs, gently drawing Nolan's arm aside. "You were beautiful. Perfect."

Nolan's face is flushed with exertion which covers the creeping embarrassment, but Travis’ words warm something inside him. "Really?" 

"Mhmm." Travis brushes some of Nolan’s sweaty hair back from his face, thumbing along the apple of his cheek. "I'm gonna pull out of you, now; just relax."

Nolan nods, scrunching his nose and whining when Travis pulls out. "Mmm, don't like that part."

"I know, it doesn't feel very good. Is it alright if I check you? I want to make sure I didn't hurt you." Travis has a hand on Nolan’s thigh and Nolan drapes his arm back across his face when he realizes Travis wants to look at his hole.

"Baby?" 

"Go on and look, Trav." Someday maybe Nolan will stop being shy and embarrassed about his body, but everything is still so new. Besides, if sex feels like that all the time, Nolan sees why Oskar enjoys his job despite the risks.

Gently, Travis parts Nolan’s cheeks, running a thumb over his tender hole. 

"Okay, love, okay," he soothes when Nolan whines. “You look alright.” 

Nolan reaches out to pull Travis back up over him, wrapping his arms around him. "M'sleepy, Trav, 'n I'm fine."

Travis tucks them close together, pulling the covers back over their bodies. Nolan falls asleep faster than he thought possible, sated and safe in his husband’s arms.

* * *

Travis, worries about Nolan, living where they do, about not taking care of him well enough. Nolan said himself that doesn't mind their room; it's cozy and warm, and he’s assured Travis more than once that he knows Travis is doing his best. Ivan gives Nolan a little extra pay to help clean both the bar and the rooms he's actually started to let. They’re saving for a house of their own, and the extra work keeps Nolan busy when Travis is away. 

“We’ll make it,” Nolan says softly, pressing a kiss to Travis’ mouth. “It’ll take us time, but we will.” 

He’s not expecting the knock that comes late one evening; Travis is carefully stitching a hole in one of his shirts, so Nolan gets up to answer the door. It’s Claude, but Nolan nearly backpedals at the man with him. His father isn’t looking at him, though, so Nolan swallows hard and steels himself. 

“Sorry to bother you so late,” Claude tells him, dipping his head. Nolan can feel Travis step up behind him, one hand coming to rest on the small of his back, so he leans back into it. 

“Gentlemen. What can we do for you?” Travis’ voice is calm and cool and it helps settle some of Nolan’s nerves. 

“Mr. Patrick had something he needed to bring you all. As tenants of his establishment, Ivan requested an official escort on your behalf.” 

Nolan feels himself tear up a little at that; of course Ivan had, after what happened last time his father was around. He sees his father shoot Claude a look, expression inscrutable. There’s little emotion there, a familiar mask for the anger he knows he can’t show right now. Abruptly, he holds out a parcel, offering it to Travis and hardly sparing Nolan a glance. 

“The boy’s dowry,” is all Nolan’s father says. Cautiously, Travis takes the parcel, tucking it against his side. 

“Thank you.” It stings, but Nolan’s father doesn’t say anything else before he leaves. Claude watches him go, shaking his head. 

“Sorry to disturb you, boys. Have a good evening, alright?” 

Nolan shuts the door, feeling shaky. He curls into Travis when Travis gathers him close, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“You’re okay, sweetheart. He’s not gonna hurtcha anymore,” Travis murmurs. He sets the parcel down on their little side table in favor of rubbing soothingly at Nolan’s back. 

Once Nolan has had time to settle, they sit together on the bed with the parcel between them. 

“You open it,” Nolan tells Travis softly. “I don’t think I can.” 

Carefully, Travis starts to unwrap the parcel. There’s a folded note on top that he plucks out, flushing pink as he holds it out to Nolan. “You um. You should probably read it. I’m not much for reading.” 

Smoothing the paper out, Nolan feels like he’s gone numb as he reads the letter. His silence obviously disturbs Travis, who reaches for him, and Nolan reaches back, lacing their fingers together. 

“There’s an account in my name at the bank with $500 in it,” Nolan says hoarsely. “And a - a deed to a parcel of land from our property.” He’s shaking again, lowering his hand to his lap as he takes in Travis’ equally-stunned countenance. Setting the letter aside, Nolan reaches for the polished box that makes up the rest of the parcel. He starts to cry as soon as he’s opened it, and Travis scoots closer to hold him tight. 

“Baby, what is it?” 

“Mama’s jewelry.” It comes out in a whisper, but Nolan lifts out the familiar pearls and silvery strands with reverent fingers. He has to lower them back down inside the box so he can press back into Travis’ arms. He’d confessed to Travis once how badly he’d miss his mother, but it’s embarrassing now to be reduced to tears yet again. 

They wind up laying pressed together, the box set carefully aside. Travis presses kisses to his temple periodically, but otherwise just lets Nolan cry it out. There’s a soft, gentle rap after a while, and Nolan calls for them to come in before Travis can; he’s sure he knows who it is, and seeing Oskar step into the room isn’t a surprise. 

“Is he alright? I saw his father earlier and I thought . . . I thought I heard crying.” 

“I’m okay.” Pushing himself up, Nolan wipes his eyes. “My father brought my dowry. With my mama’s jewelry.” 

“Oh.” Oskar’s voice is soft as he sits in the chair nearest the bed. “May I?” 

Nolan nods, and he and Travis sit up further as Oskar gingerly lifts the lid back off the box. Piece by piece, Oskar takes the jewelry from the box, inspecting each one before settling them back inside. “I’m glad he gave them to you. They’ll look lovely on you.” 

“Thank you.” Nolan has to wipe at his eyes again at that, but Oskar just offers a soft smile. “I - we have the money, now, for a house if we want. For livestock of our own, if we’re careful. I can’t believe-” Cutting himself off, Nolan shakes his head and turns to Travis. “Are you okay with this, with accepting it? We don’t have to.” 

“We’d be fools to turn it down,” Travis murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Nolan’s cheek. “Besides, I couldn’t live with myself if you had to give up your mama’s jewelry. I know she meant a lot to you.” 

Despite himself, Nolan lets out a relieved sigh. It’s easy to draw Travis into a proper kiss, the joy of the situation finally settling in as they start to laugh, stealing more kisses in between. 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to celebrate,” Oskar teases, bidding them goodnight and slipping out of the room. Nolan blushes, but it doesn’t take long for Travis to coax him out of his clothes, the two of them moving together until Nolan has to bite his lip and bury his face against Travis’ shoulder to muffle his cry as he comes. 

“I am gonna make you so happy, baby.” Travis’ words get breathed into the dark; night had fallen while they’d been busy and neither were willing to leave the bed to light a lamp. Nolan has to kiss him again, sighing into Travis’ mouth. 

“I’m already happy,” he promises, curling up so his head rests on Travis’ chest, listening to his husband’s heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Violence Tag: Nolan's father does slap him and it's implied that he's hit Nolan before. 
> 
> You can find us at [lesbianmorganrielly](http://lesbianmorganrielly.tumblr.com) and [iaintafraidofnoghostbear](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
